1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to systems and processes for cleansing storm water, such as that which is created by storm runoff from streets, highways, parking lots and other paved surfaces into drainage systems in major urban areas. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved system and method for mounting components to the underside of a stormwater grate, such a those that are commonly located in large asphalt parking lots of shopping malls, train stations and similar facilities.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Storm water that is created by storm runoff in heavily developed areas is typically channeled into storm drainage systems that eventually drain into nearby streams, creeks, rivers or other bodies of water. Unfortunately, paved surfaces that bear automobile traffic typically become coated with significant pollutants such as heavy metals and volatile organic compounds, both under normal traffic conditions and in particular when motor vehicle accidents occur. When normal rain or snowfall occurs, these pollutants tend to be swept away with the runoff storm water and eventually lead to contamination of the bodies of water that eventually receive them. Such contamination has become a significant environmental issue in many areas. In addition, a significant amount of debris such as bottles and cans tends to be swept away by storm water runoff.
Systems exist for filtering storm water runoff that are effective in removing debris from storm water and in removing certain other pollutants, such as hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,307 discloses a storm drain insert that contains one basket for the collection of debris as well as a canister that contains a hydrophobic, compliant, oil-absorbent copolymer material that is said to be effective in removing oil from the storm water.
Fabco Industries, Inc. of Bohemia, N.Y. has been a pioneer in developing systems for removing contaminants such as heavy metals from storm water in situ within a storm water drainage system. One type of Fabco treatment system 10 that is depicted in FIG. 1 is designed for stormwater facilities that have a storm grate 12 that is set within a frame rim 14, such a those that are commonly located in large asphalt parking lots of shopping malls, train stations and similar facilities. This system 10 is constructed and arranged to process inflowing storm water 16, as is shown diagrammatically in FIG. 1, and so that during heavy storm water flow conditions any excess flow 18 of storm water that is incapable of being processed by the system 10 will be permitted to flow through an overflow or bypass opening 40 into the storm water drainage system. Storm water 20 that is processed by the system 10 will also flow into the storm water drainage system through a pair of exit openings 38, as will also be described in greater detail below.
As is further shown in FIG. 1, a process chamber 21 is defined within a receptacle 22 that has a bottom surface 24 and a plurality of side surfaces 26. Receptacle 22 is integral with a metallic tray 30 that is mounted so as to depend downwardly from the storm grate 12 and the connected frame rim 14. An upper portion of tray 30 is shaped as a funnel 34 so as to ensure that stormwater passing through the storm grate 12 will be directed into the tray 30. In order to avoid having standing water within the tray 30 for extended periods of time, a number of drain openings 31 may be provided in a lower surface of the tray 30 to provide slow drainage. The drain openings 31 may be covered by a spongelike material to ensure that only a very slow flow of liquid is permitted to pass therethrough.
As may be seen in FIG. 1, a pair of openings 32 are defined in oppositely facing side surfaces 26 of the receptacle 22 for permitting storm water 28 that is collected in a lower portion of the tray 30 to enter into the process chamber 21, where it will interact with treatment material 36 that is contained within the process chamber 21. Treatment material 36 is preferably material that is capable of absorbing heavy metals from storm water. This material is fully disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 11/242,534, filed Oct. 3, 2005, Ser. No. 10/430,170, filed May 5, 2003, and Ser. No. 11/015,233, filed Dec. 17, 2004, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth fully herein.
Storm grates and their associated frame rims are commercially available in a wide variety of different shapes and sizes, and all different sizes and shapes are to be found under field conditions, often in unforeseen and unpredictable combinations. A contractor that has been tasked to equip stormwater grates in a large parking area with stormwater treatment systems such as those shown in FIG. 1 has in the past been required to keep in stock or to order metallic trays 30 that were specifically sized and shaped for the grates at hand. This often resulted in long delays in installation as properly sized and shaped trays 30 were often not immediately available.
A need existed for a an improved system and process for fitting stormwater grates to stormwater remediation units that provides more flexibility for manufacturers, suppliers and contractors, that is inexpensive and durable, and that is simple and easy to install.